


The Snack House

by thelonelyotakugirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, ghost - Freeform, implied sasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyotakugirl/pseuds/thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The little boy you saw was my son. He died on this very bench as he watched the sunset. He loved the sunset so much that he would come here everyday and just to get a great view of it." Minato explained to the little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snack House

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.
> 
> This work has been posted on my ff.net account years ago. Thought I should post this story here. :)
> 
> I don't actually remember if I got this beta'ed. I must not have because it wasn't mentioned in my notes on ff.net...

* * *

The sun was setting. It was a breathtaking sight, a little boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes thought who was sitting on a bench a little far away from a worn down snack house. While the last bit of light on earth had slowly disappeared, the little boy started to hum a tune. From afar, another boy with raven hair and black eyes could be seen looking at the little boy ever since the sun was starting to set.

The little boy was with his father as the sun started to set. Earlier that day, the boy asked his father to take him to the park where his parent's favorite snack house was. When the boy asked the question, his father was about to leave for work. The father smiled to his son then said. "Yes. When I come back from work, we'll go there and have some quality time." Of course, the little boy was happy for finally he and his father would be able to go and play with each other then after that they'll eat in his parents favorite snack house. 'Ever since mother died, father spent less time with me because of work.' the little boy thought as he started to eat his breakfast. From seven in the morning til five in the evening, his father work as the little boy was left behind with a nanny his father recently hired.

When his father was finally home, he could see that the little boy was quite ready to leave. The father chuckled as he saw the impatient look in his son's eyes. The little boy waited a bit more for it wouldn't be right if his father played with him in his office clothes. After that, they went to the city park. It looked quite old yet people still went there. It was a place where people could forget their worries and enjoy or relax themselves. The place was also known for the infamous snack house there, serving home made treats and drinks. After the little boy and his father spent some time playing in the park's playground, they went to the snack house.

The snack house was near a small lake which was perfect if you wanted to rest as the cool breeze caress you. Adjacent to the snack house was a vacant lot. Anyone could've made an establishment there but at sunset, the snack house became a perfect to see the sun set. That's why they never put a shop on the vacant lot.

The little boy and his father were now seated on a bench near the worn down snack house. As the little boy was about to take a bite from his food, he heard someone humming. The boy's eyes widen as he heard his father's lullaby being hummed. He looked at the direction of the humming and saw a little boy sitting in a bench a little far away from them. His blonde hair was spiky and his eyes were closed as he continues to hum. The boy had the urge to go to the boy and talk to him so he looked over his father to see he was talking to an elderly man who looked a bit like the little boy. It looked like his father was too engrossed in the conversation he was having with the old man that he went near to the boy as he continue to hum the lullaby the little boy knew too well. The last of light on earth completely disappeared as the little boy finally sat next to the humming little boy.

The little boy stopped humming when he felt someone was sitting next to him. He looked at his side and saw a little boy with black hair and black eyes. The little boy blinked his blue eyes as the little boy continued to stare at him then the boy surprised the other boy as he leaned towards with a grin. "My name's Ken Uchiha. What's yours?" the little boy then said. The little boy replied with a blush. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto? What a weird name." Ken thought while Naruto pouted out of annoyance. Ken shook his head and then said. "You want to be friends?" Naruto gave Ken a thoughtful look then smiled and said. "Yes."

When Ken was about to ask another question to his new found friend, someone put his hand on top of his head. Ken looked to see that it was his father who did it. "Ken, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "Oh! I was only talking to my new friend, Naruto, dad." Tom exclaimed as he point out where Naruto sat. Sasuke had a look of confusion and this unnerved Ken. "Ken, I don't see anyone. You've been sitting on this bench, talking by yourself." his father calmly said. "But dad he's right there….?" Ken looked to where Naruto was to see nothing. Ken looked at his father then said. "But he was there. We were just talking and… and…" then Ken noticed the old man his father talked to. He was comforting him.

"The little boy you saw was my son. He died on this very bench as he watched the sunset. He loved the sunset so much that he would come here everyday and just to get a great view of it. Naruto had a rare disease that there was no cure for him and he had little time left on earth. On the day of his death, he waited for his friend; a little boy who always accompanied him as he watched the sunset." "So who was he?" Ken asked. "I don't know neither did Naruto. Only that you looked so much like that boy." Minato explained. "Oh…. How long was it?" Ken then asked. "It was 20 years ago." Sasuke was the one who answered. Ken looked at his father with confusion. His father just looked at him then said. "Let's go home, little man." Ken only nodded then left. Before leaving, Sasuke looked at the bench to see Naruto who was looking back at him with a smile. Sasuke smiled back. Both left hearing the lullaby being hummed by Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> A cheer or a jeer? Comment on. I'll take it under consideration. :)


End file.
